image_comics_wolffandomcom-20200215-history
Antoine Wolfe
Antoine Wolfe is the main character and the protagonist of Image Comics' Wolf. Wolf Issue 1 Antoine makes his first appearance, walking around Los Angeles on fire. He begins singing a song, whilst talking about myths and the population of the humans and the supernaturals. Ten hours later, he finds himself in a police questioning room. He talks with a detective who tells him that a woman saw him on fire for 5-6 minutes. Antoine refuses to tell him much and walks out. He then walks out of the police station and spots a homeless woman. He is going to ask for a cigarette and he only manages to finish half his sentence before she finishes his sentence for him. Antoine is shocked and asks if she is a mind reader, but she tells him that the only reason people come up to her is either for a cigarette or to throw her out of somewhere and that is the only reason she knew. The woman begins rambling about the city and the birds and Antoine walks off surprised. Antoine then walks onto a subway and finds a magician hypnotizing a woman. Antoine gets involved and ends up hypnotizing the magician himself. Antoine then makes his way into his apartment where he is greeted by Simmons, who is there to take him to his boss, Sterling Gibson. Antoine tells Simmons that he doesn't have any options because if he kills him or shoots him in the knees, he risks the deal. Simmons tells him that's almost true and has two of his men knock Antoine unconscious. The two men then throw Antoine into the trunk of their car. Antoine wakes up while still in the trunk. He begins talking with an invisible friend of his named Pete, but stops when the trunk opens. Simmons and another man named Hagen greet him. Very quickly Antoine makes his move and punches Hagen in the face, telling them to take him to their leader. Antoine then goes to Sterling Gibson's house. The two have a conversation about myths and whether or not Antoine will do his job. Antoine agrees to get the job done and leaves. He then goes back to his apartment and falls asleep. Antoine is now having a dream about the war. He then gets a knock at his door and finds out that it is his friend Freddy Chtonic. Freddy tells Antoine that his landlord is a vampire and that he is having trouble with him. The two then go up to see the landlord and end up finding out that the landlord is being forced to up Freddy's rent by a man named Frederick Azimuth. Suddenly, they hear a high pitched yell. Antoine goes to investigate despite the landlord telling him not to go. Back at home Antoine gets a knock at his door. Antoine thinks it is Simmons, but it turns out to be Anita Christ. Anita tells Antoine that her grandmother told her to come to his house because she thought she was nice. Anita then tells him that she can also see Antoine's invisible friends and tells him her name. Issue 2 To Be Added Appearances Wolf *Issue 1 *Issue 2 Category:Main Characters